Mending the Broken
by MindlessMina
Summary: Byakuya Kuchiki and Rangiku Matsumoto. Two of Soul Society's most attractive individuals share a loneliness and sorrow that no one else can ever hope to understand. At least thats what they thought before they crossed each others path on a late night walk. What will happen when you add sake to an already blooming attraction? Lets find out shall we ;) ***Lemon Warning***


Mending the Broken

Walking through the dark streets of the Rukongai District, the buxom strawberry blonde wearily made her way towards the forest. She had just spent the past six hours sitting in a bar. Not unusual. What was unusual was that she did not have a single ounce of sake. In fact, she didn't drink at all. She just sat there, thinking about her life. After witnessing Gin's death, she began to withdrawal into herself. On the outside she still was the vivacious loving person that everyone knew, but in private, her world was torn in two. She was hurt, angry and in pain; yet never once did she give in to her grief. Instead, she held back the waters of her sorrow, willing them to stay restrained behind her ice blue gaze.

The only reason she was at the bar in the first place was because her Captain made her go. He knew her very well, and noticed her lack of drunkenness, which meant she was not herself. Hitsugaya ordered her to get out of her apartment and do something that didn't involve work and did involve socializing. With a long sigh, Rangiku thought about how everyone was happy but her. Her Taicho had Momo, Rukia had Renji, and Orihime had Ulquiorra. Everyone had someone it seemed. Don't get her wrong, she was very happy for everyone that was able to find love. At the same time she was downtrodden because now that Gin was gone, she was once again alone.

What they shared was somewhat confusing and never really vocalized. They knew each other well and took company in one another. Well, at least she did in him. She was never truly sure of his feelings, but they had to be there, didn't they? She felt completely betrayed when he left to be with Aizen. Still, even then she could not let go of him. He was her foundation. He saved her, and gave her a birthday. He may not have been the perfect man, but he made her into the woman she was today. Now he was gone, and was never coming back.

She finally arrived at her destination, and took a deep breath. This was without doubt her favorite place to be. It wasn't because she shared it with Gin, because he didn't know about this secret place. It was simply because it was quiet, beautiful, and secluded. There was a small quiet stream that passed though the rocks and fed life into the lush green grass. The small clearing sprouted many wild flowers and was surrounded by tall strong trees.

This place was where she often came when something was troubling her that alcohol couldn't fix. She has been her so much during the past few months that it felt like this was her second home. The moonlight reflected upon the water and cast a beautiful glow on the flowers closest to the spring. She took a seat on the edge of the stream and leaned against a large boulder. She looked up into the night sky and admired the stars. They were bright and shone with vitality and beauty, but in reality, they were already dead.

'_Gin, you bastard. Why did you leave me?'_

After months of shock and numbness, she felt tears begin to well up within her eyes trying to break free. So it was under the dark nights sky, surrounded by the silent comfort of nature, that Rangiku Matsumoto finally wept.

It was yet another lonely night. As he paced the halls of the Kuchiki Manor, he wondered about his station in life. True, he did have many achievements already. He was the head of the Kuchiki Clan, Captain of the Sixth Division, and a fearsome battle hardened warrior. Out of all of those things that he was, the only thing that he really longed for was to be called 'husband' by the one he loved.

Many years have passed since his Hisana was taken from him, and although the years dulled the pain, it never did cease. Byakuya was never an emotional being, so when she died, his passive state led everyone to believe that he was not greatly affected by it. They were all wrong. Away from prying eyes, he mourned, and mourned deeply. For an entire week he went without eating and barely got an ounce of rest. What little sleep he got was not in his bed, because she was no longer there.

She gave him balance, and tempered his spirit. He was not always so well controlled, but she changed him. She calmed his restless spirit. Now, he was left to do it himself with his own devices. He trained constantly and made sure that he was always on top of his abilities. Even with that it could only alleviate so much of his distress, so he took to long walks and a lot of introspection. His sorrow was not something that he shared, and was nothing that anyone could even hope to understand unless they were in that situation as he was.

It was with his ever-heavy heart that he made his way out of the Manor and into the forest under the moons watchful eyes. He made this trek many times before, but this time he decided to go farther out. It was late, and he was unfortunately very wide-awake. He could always go and train, but he had a session with Renji in the morning, and it wouldn't do to be already worn out before his spar. He reached a new part of the forest and found himself enwrapped in its beauty.

He eventually reached what seemed to be a small clearing and was greeted with a sight that he would not soon forget. There, right next to the small brook, sat Lieutenant Matsumoto. Light was shining down on the spot where she sat looking into the sky making her look like a deity. Her skin and her knee high white halter-top dress were reflecting the moons gentle rays, giving her an ethereal glow. Her hair was down and framing her face drawing attention to her lips that were full and ripe and her eyes that were shining like the stars did above them.

He did not fail to also notice the twin streams that were falling from her eyes. She was crying. No, she still is crying. How different from what he would have expected to see from a woman shedding tears. He had seen women greave, and knew that most would be giving voice along with their tears, as well as sobbing uncontrollably. But she wasn't. She was silent and calm as her sorrow cascaded down her cheeks. It was a testament that she was a true warrior. Calm and collected in the face of despair, even when she thought no one was looking. This woman was strong, and he had to admire that. As a whole the entire scene was in a word, breathtaking.

Rangiku was easily one of the most beautiful women he had ever come across and was admired by many men, but he had never truly thought about her at all unless it was work related. Besides that, it was well known that although she was very flirtatious, she was reserved for only one man. Ichimaru Gin. The same Gin that betrayed Soul Society. The same Gin that was dead; killed in front of her if he remembered correctly. This must be the cause of her tears he thought to himself.

'_With her face marred with tears and grief, she looks like a fallen Angel. A delicate and fragile fallen Angel.'_

Shaking his head of his previous thoughts, he thought about just turning around and going back to the Manor. The longer he stared at her though, the more the rogue idea of approaching her seemed to pop up.

'_Why should I end my walk just because she happens to be in my path? Nonsense, I will simply pass her by casually.'_

So with that last thought, he began to make his way to the small clearing where Rangiku was sitting. He assumed that he would just pass by and continue on his path. Simple enough, right? It should have been, but then again fate has a funny tendency to get in the way and make even the simplest of things into a life-changing event. Just like this night was promising to be.

She heard the rustle of leaves coming from the forest in front of her, and she instantly jumped up and was on guard. Whatever she was expecting, it was not to see Kuchiki Taicho walking calmly into the clearing. She relaxed her posture and gave a small sigh of relief when she realized that she was not in any danger. At first she just assumed that he was going to do his trademark glare and walk away without a word, but he instead came to a stop in front of her.

"Captain Kuchiki. I apologize for my reaction. I didn't realize that it was you."

"Indeed."

After getting over the initial shock of being snuck up on, she came to an interesting discovery. He was NOT fully dressed! He wasn't wearing his kenseikan so his hair was falling over the side of his face. He was wearing his captain's robe, but he was not wearing the black hoari that went with his uniform hakama he had on. Instead, he was wearing a white muscle shirt that Rukia had gotten him on one of her missions in the world of the living. Now, she had always considered him a handsome man. Hell, almost every woman in the Soul Society thought so, too. But seeing him like this, with his strong muscular arms bared and his broad chest barely covered by the tightly stretched cotton undershirt, he looked like sex incarnate.

'_So that's what you've been hiding under all of those robes…agh! Stop drooling over him. You're in mourning remember? So what if he looks delicious. Control yourself, at least until you can get back to the privacy of your room and imagine that its his hands caressing…shit! Get a grip girl!' _

As they stood there in the clearing just a few feet from each other, she reasoned that this would be classified as a truly awkward moment. She even heard the crickets chirp 'awwwkwaaard'. She figured that seeing as he was not making a move to leave, she may as well begin a short polite conversation and then leave herself. It was the right thing to do, wasn't it? Besides, even looking his gorgeous body was not enough to distract her completely from the sadness that plagued her. She looked back into the dark nighttime sky and took a deep breath, closing her eyes. It wouldn't do to have him seeing her look weak. Opening her eyes she faced him once again.

"It is a pleasant night tonight, isn't it Captain Kuchiki?"

"Yes, it is quite agreeable. Pardon me for my intrusion, I was unaware of your presence."

'_Is he actually…apologizing? Funny, I never imagined his ego being able to handle being wrong about anything. Who knew.'_

"It's alright Captain. I was just getting ready to leave anyways. It is late after all."

'_Her voice is strong, but sweetly melodic…no. I must be getting tired for my thoughts to wander as they have been. Did she say she was leaving? Perhaps I should escort her, it is the most gentleman thing to do.'_

"Then allow me to escort you to your dwelling, Lieutenant Matsumoto. As you say, it is late."

'_Who is this man? It can't be the real Kuchiki, the insufferably arrogant and pompous control freak that he is rumored to be. Then again, it is rumor after all. Never judge a book by its cover I suppose.'_

"That won't be necessary Captain, I can make it there safely."

'_She is proud, how to provide her with a safe means home without insulting her abilities to care for herself?'_

"I insist. As I am sure you are more than capable of getting there safely, it would not do my honor well to allow a beautiful woman such as yourself to walk unaccompanied in the night."

'_Did he just say that?!'_

'_Did I just say that?!'_

A small blush formed on her face as she realized that he, Byakuya Kuchiki, heartthrob of the Seireitei, had just called her beautiful and wanted to walk her home. What red-blooded woman could resist that? Well, she may be a woman, but she was not just any woman. She was Rangiku Matsumoto, and was not going to let him or any other man get under her skin and make her flustered. Or she wasn't going to let herself show that she was indeed very flushed internally. So it was with one of her dazzling trademark smiles she decided to let him walk her to her apartment.

"Alright Kuchiki Taicho, if you insist."

If he wasn't already taken by the glimmering of hidden emotion in her sky blue gaze, her smile that was bright enough to rival that of the moons light would have done the trick. Had he been any other man, her obvious powers of enchantment would have been enough to turn him into a rambling idiot, but he was Byakuya Kuchiki, the head of the Kuchiki Clan, and Captain of the Sixth Division. He had to admit though he would have joined that category had he not seen the light blush that stained her cheeks before she gave her consent for their walk.

"Gratitude Fukitaicho Matsumoto. Please, lead on."

And so they began their walk to her place, never knowing that tonight was the beginning of a whole new life.

Making their way through the dark streets of Rukongai, the pair walked in companionable silence. It was not uncomfortable although it probably should have been, but both were still trapped in their own thoughts and reflections making the lack of words acceptable. Being the more social of the two, Rangiku thought that it would be a good idea to at least attempt to strike up a conversation seeing as he seemed ok to talk if he was approached first.

"Do you normally take walks this late at night Kuchiki Taicho? Or was tonight just one of those nights you needed to get away?"

Things were much simpler when people stayed silent. He would have just been content to casually stride beside her, but of course women always wanted to talk. He decided he could either be his normally indifferent self and answer her question with as little words as possible, or he could indulge in her need for conversation. He decided on the latter because it would speed up the walk hopefully. It surely had nothing to do with how her voice was like silk to his ears or how his subconscious needed to confide in someone else who has suffered as he had. No, not at all.

"I suppose that both can be considered correct. I normally partake in a walk before retiring to my chambers, however tonight I was having difficulty succumbing to sleep. Do you usually spend your nights secluded in the forest or was there a particular reason for your being there?"

Hell, he could talk! She knew there was a personality underneath there somewhere! Not only that, but she had never heard him say so much before that had nothing to do with a debriefing. But good god his voice! It was sinfully deep and smooth…she just had to keep him talking.

"Lately I have found myself there more often, but it is not something I do a lot. I usually only go there to think. It's hard to think in the barracks."

"Why could you not find solitude in your apartment?"

"The barracks are my apartment."

"They more preferable to you? Surely you could find a more suitable dwelling."

"Actually, I am grateful for them considering where I come from."

Finding himself actually beginning to become intrigued by her answers he decided to continue this avenue of questioning. He was after all starting to be curious about the beautiful strawberry blonde.

"If it is not so bold to inquire, where do you hail from Lieutenant?"

One thing about Rangiku was that she was anything but ashamed about her past or about any facet of herself. That coupled with her bubbly personality, she was very much enjoying this conversation at the moment. Of course, she wasn't just going to give him answers about her personal life without digging out some more information from him. Plus, it helped distract her from the depression that followed her when she was alone.

"I am from the Rukongai District, not too far from where we are right now actually. It was tough, but somehow we managed to make it."

He heard her response and it didn't escape him how she said 'we' instead of 'I'. Obviously she did not grow up alone, but perhaps she did not wish to share such personal information, although he had a hankering suspicion as to the '_who'_ she was referring to.

"So you grew up here, just like Lieutenant Abari and Rukia. It does explain much."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked with a raised eyebrow, not sure whether to be insulted or not.

"Only that it explains why you just like them exhibit a large amount of inner strength and boldness that can only be acquired by enduring such harsh environments. It is a testament to your fortitude to have made it all the way to Fukitaicho."

Eyes looking at him in wide wonder, she was completely taken by surprise by his statement. It was actually the nicest and kindest thing that anyone had ever said to her. No one, not even Gin, had ever told her anything like that. What made it really count was the fact that this individual was not the kind that just said those kinds of things unless he truly meant it. For the first time in months, she looked up at him and gave him a genuinely bright smile. Maybe there was even more about him than what everyone thought.

"Thank you, Captain Kuchiki."

There it was again, that smile that could turn the wisest of men into a fool. Her eyes were liquid azure, swimming with many emotions that one such as he could clearly see. There was still hurt and sorrow, but now alongside it was sparkle of happiness and it was him who put it there. He couldn't believe it really; he was really only being honest with the woman, and she was acting as if it was the first time she had ever heard anything of that nature. Again, he was becoming more curious about this creature.

"You are welcome."

"So, how was growing up for you? I don't imagine growing up as a noble was an easy task."

It was his turn to talk now, she had already told him parts of her life, its only fair that he return the favor. Would he though? She wasn't sure, but there was no harm in asking, was there?

Along the same lines of thinking, Byakuya decided that no harm would come to him if he were to answer her questions, after all she was one of the few women who were not known for being gossipers. She did know a lot, but she was known for her ability to hold the confidence of others.

"Very insightful of you Lieutenant. Although I admit I do not have much to compare to it, I imagine it could be described as taxing. There was no time for games or other frivolities, and much of it was spent learning the position I was going to be stationed in. I imagine that yours was also not one of comfort, but for better or worse it has shaped us into who we were meant to be."

"You couldn't be more right than that Captain."

With her last words he looked at her from the corner of his eyes and once again sorrow was present in her eyes.

'_Damn it all, women make everything difficult. It seems that when she was talking it left little time for her self-loathing. It seems best that I continue to speak to the infernal moon goddess.'_

"And what of your childhood Lieutenant Matsumoto?"

'_Damnation! That is part of her upset and I ask as if it is trivial. Since when do I speak without weighing my words? Damn.'_

She looked towards the disheveled part of Rukongai and a thought crossed her mind. Sure, never in a million years did she think that she would be about to do what she was thinking about, but all things considered, it felt right. She relied on her instincts and never had she been steered wrong before. Besides, who better to confide in but the stoic Captain who was currently walking by her side?

He was obviously in need of a friend or two. Yea, he was stoic, but what others didn't know was that she was an empath. Basically she was gifted at feeling what others felt around her, as well as being able to read body language like second nature. Growing up with people constantly sprouting beautiful words but evil intentions helped her with that. No, he didn't show it in his walk or in his face, but in his eyes she could see the sea of sadness and loneliness that hid behind the mask of indifference. Yes, this was something that she felt she should do, and so with a deep breath, she stepped out into the unknown.

"I could tell you, but it would be best, with your indulgence, if I just showed you Taicho."

'_She is willing to show me something from her past? It has to be something deeply personal based upon the length it took her to answer the question. Yes, I will indulge her. It seems that she must have no one to put her own confidence in other than me at the moment.'_

He ignored the slight swell of pride that she was sharing a secret with him. He never was a social creature so he had no true friends. He had allies. No close bond, just a similar objective between any of them. His only real companion had been Hisana, and even that was a labored relationship due to her more shy and quiet nature. Yes, he would indulge her, so that he himself could be indulged.

"Very well."

Their walk took them to one of the poorest sections of Rukongai where there wasn't even lamps to light the way. The only luminescence received was the silvery light of the moon. After a few twists and turns, they arrived at a broken down shack and stopped in the front. The windows were busted open, holes were in the roof and parts of the walls, and where the door should have been attached to hinges, it was leaning against the top of the frame barely blocking the entrance.

"Sad to say, this place hasn't changed one bit. It's exactly like it was all those years ago. You see, this is where I grew up. I spent my childhood here with Gin. Ichimaru Gin. I don't remember much before he found me. I was tired, hungry and utterly alone. I was lying out in the middle of nowhere dying, and that is where he found me. He gave me water and some food and explained to me I why I was hungry when no one else was. We found this place, and together lived here. I guess that you could say that I didn't have a childhood. I just tried to survive."

Looking at the run down little building, Byakuya couldn't help but feel compassion for this woman. She had lived here for god knows how long until she entered into the Academy. In this run down shack, in the worst part of the Soul Society she learned how to be the woman that she was. It was very humbling, and he found himself with a new sense of respect for her.

She walked slowly towards its entrance with a silent request for him to enter. When she was sure he was following, she pushed back the door and leaned in on the wall just past the frame. He paused in shock. It looked small from the outside, but on the inside it seemed even smaller. His washroom was larger than this. It would only take about six steps to go from one side to the other, and that was pushing it. It was hardly room for one person, let alone two. He watched her expression from the corner of his eye and saw the sadness radiating off of her in waves. Then she began to talk again.

"It was in that corner" she motioned with her eyes the only corner in the house with a complete roofing overhead "that I decided to become a soul reaper. Gin was already in the academy for a long time. He was a prodigy after all. It wasn't just for him that I chose this path, thought. I was tired of sitting idly by when a hollow would attack those people around me. I was also tired of not knowing how to adequately defend myself. With no man around," again she drifted into a trance and her eyes hardened a fraction before she continued, "things were…difficult. I entered the academy and haven't looked back since. This is the first time I have been back actually."

He was hard-pressed to wonder why she had even told him all that she had. He hardly knew her, and he knew that she held strict confidences. Come to think of it, the only thing that many people knew about her was that she and Gin grew up together in Rukongai. She was a wealth of knowledge of others, yet not much was known of her. One thing he did notice was that although they may have barely known each other, he saw that there was a sadness in her eyes, a deep brokenness; one that he also shared. Perhaps it was this trait that had led her to drop her defenses. But that would mean that somehow she managed to see it within himself too. This woman, she was truly remarkable.

With a deep sigh, she looked up at the Captain Kuchiki and saw that he was staring down at her intently. What was more was that at their close proximity, she could now see features that are usually obscured by distance. For example, she noticed that he had his skin looked so cold and pale from afar was actually a light creme and seemed flawless, his lips with his relaxed expression were actually full when not pressed firmly into a line. Then his eyes which normally looked so dark and hollow, were a deep and luscious velvet that you could practically drown in…

'_Good heavens this man is just eye candy all around… it isn't fair to look that good! Gah, Matsumoto put yourself together woman! Although he seems to be rather enjoying his view and he isn't even focused on my cleavage…wow. That is a first definitely. Gin always said that was my best feature…AGH ok I need to focus or I'm going to make a fool out of myself.'_

Giving him another dazzling smile, she turned around and walked out of the hut. He stared at where she had been moments before and decided that she was definitely not the average female. She was a strong, healthy and a down to earth woman on the surface, but in reality, she was a just like him. Broken. And for the first time in many, many years, he felt a spark ignite within his chest. He wanted to be her shield, to protect her from the cruelties of reality so that she didn't hurt anymore. He wanted to be the one to remove her loneliness, so that all that remained was her beautiful smile. So that she can live the vivacious way she deserved.

It was at that moment that he decided that in order to heal her, he must also let go of his pain. Hisana was his first love and his first and only friend. She told him the day that she died to let go of her, and live. He never did. Her face haunted him until he found Rukia, and he let himself take peace in the fact that he accomplished one of her dying wishes. He never thought he could do the other, until tonight. Now he could see that she wished only for his happiness. She didn't think it was betrayal.

'_Hisana, I understand now. I have been surviving for so long without actually living. You knew I would, and you tried to help me. You were my first friend, you forgave my wrongs, and you changed my life. I will never forget you, but I must move on.'_

And just like that a great weight that he held onto was lifted from his shoulders. So with a new perspective, he followed her out and led her on to her apartment, and thought of how to go about achieving his new goal. Rangiku Matsumoto.

The walk to her home was filled with a comfortable silence. She did notice however how although he kept looking ahead, he would attempt to glance covertly down at her with a thoughtful look and then return his gaze to the road. It seemed as if he was contemplating something, but she was not going to pry. If he wanted to trust her, then he would. She already knew that whatever she told him he wouldn't mouth to anyone if not for his honorable nature, then for the fact that the man never spoke unless necessary anyways. She had been staring at him from the corner of her eye for so long that she hadn't noticed the rocks in her path until it was too late. Suddenly she stepped on one and lost traction, not that flats have much of it anyway, and was hurdling down to the floor.

'_Oh Shit!'_

Just as she was about to hit the pavement strong muscular arms shot out from her right and grabbed her around the waist and stomach, effectively stopping her descent. He pulled her towards him and when she got a hold of her balance she realized that they were in a precarious position with her arms tightly fisting his captains robe and his arms wrapped around her waist. Immediately a blush was formed over underneath her eyes and she looked up at him through her eyelashes and noticed the look he was giving her. Those deep velvets that were normally bleak were an inferno, blazing with emotion and she could not for her life tear away from him.

He was not too bothered by the quiet as they walked on to her dwelling, and although he was not talking out loud his brain was going at a mile a minute. He was just not a sociable creature by nature. Even when he had been young and rebellious, he was never one for crowds, or people in general. How was he supposed to talk to the goddess beside him? He had no clue whatsoever, and it was frustrating. Every so often he would glance down at her prepared to say something. Anything. Then as soon as she turned towards him, he would go blank and stare strait ahead. He began to feel her eyes burning a hole through the side of his face and had she been in front of him she would have seen the slight blush that lay above his cheeks. Then all of a sudden she tripped and being a man of action he immediately reached to his left and caught her in between his arms and although she may have thought it was a natural reaction to pull her in close, it wasn't. It was completely intentional.

He was a warrior at heart and when he caught her he took advantage of an opening to find out how she felt about being close to his person. To say that he was pleased would have been a vast understatement. The moment he felt her hands curl into his Captains haori, he gave an internal smirk. But when she leaned her body into his subconsciously after she had regained her posture, it felt like a victory. Small but none-the-less, a victory. She could have pulled away instantly as soon as she was caught, but instead she took comfort in his embrace. It was a start. Then again, he should have thought about this strategy a little longer before acting because now her hands were not the only parts of her he felt. Her well-endowed bosoms were now flush with the left side of his chest and he couldn't help but stare at the sight that met his gaze.

She was staring up at him with a dark blush going across her cheeks. It was the most endearing sight. Her lips were slightly parted, and her eyes were a sparkling ocean that he would gladly drown himself in. When she did not pull away from him still, he had the urge to lean down and take her mouth for all that he was worth, but just as he was going to act upon his urge a loud crashing sounded in the distance and ruined the moment. Inwardly cursing the timing, he released her from his embrace as she let go of his haori.

"Thank you, Captain." She said in a very soft and feminine voice.

"You're welcome, Lieutenant." He replied in a deep velvety baritone.

Their moment, effectively ruined, had passed. But that didn't stop the seed of wanting from blooming. Because they both knew that if they were not interrupted, they would have kissed and it would have been welcomed. So they made their way to her apartment as another silence stretched between them. This time it was filled with tension and the wonderful feeling of hope.

They arrived at her apartment a few minutes after, and Rangiku was torn. She could make either one of two choices. Either she can say goodnight and this would surely be her last encounter with the mysterious Byakuya Kuchiki, or she could invite him in which would most likely lead to him declining, but may also end up with him saying yes. In which case she would be able to possibly ask him some questions of her own. The man was extremely tense and he obviously had no one to talk to about anything. That alone is like a crime. Everybody should have somebody, and she was more often than not that somebody.

'_So, this man is very private about his life, but I can tell that he wants to say something about it. Now, how to coheres sex incarnate into a more talkative mood…well there is only one way to find out. Here goes nothing…'_

"Would you like to come inside?"

Byakuya on the other hand was cool and collected on the outside, but if one could see his ears they would notice that they were beat red. Internally he was a nervous wreck. It took all of his years of self discipline to keep his hands to himself while they finished their walk, and now that they are at her place he finds himself in a bit of a quandary. What if she asks him inside? What would he say? If he says no, she will no doubt discontinue any thoughts of him and tonight would just a random occurrence, and he didn't want that. But if he said yes, what would happen? He is as much of a conversationalist as a rock. He has been depending on her this whole time to provide them with topics that he responds to. The thought that made him even more nervous however, was what if she didn't ask him at all?

'…_damn.'_

Then…a miracle!

"Would you like to come inside?"

Eyes widening slightly, he was surprised that she just answered the question that was plaguing his mind. Then he answered her with the response that would seal their fate forever.

"I would like that."

Smiling brightly at him for accepting his offer, she opened her door and allowed him in. Her apartment was not very large, but it was very comfortable. The kitchen was separated from the living room by a large counter, and there was a small hall that lead to three doors. Presumably one was a bathroom and one was her personal room. The last one he was unsure of. He took a seat on her beige sofa and realized that it was the softest sofa he had ever had the joy of sitting on. The ones in the Manor were not for sitting but for decoration, and they were very stiff. This one was inviting, and he found himself relaxing into its cushions.

Rangiku though went directly to the kitchen. She couldn't believe that she had Byakuya Kuchiki, the most sought after man in the Seireitei for his power, his position, and his sex appeal in her home. The man was just too handsome for his own good. And here he was, sitting on her couch! She found that she enjoyed seeing him there, with his shoulders relaxed and his face not in his normal mask of ice. Sure, he was illegally sexy sitting there with his hair loose, robe opened and showing his muscular build though his white muscle shirt. She saw that of course, but what caught her eye was that for this moment he didn't look like the untouchable Head of the Kuchiki Clan; he just looked like a man. One who was tired, stressed, and in need of a companion.

There was vulnerability in the wistful sigh he let out unintentionally, and obviously unknowingly because he didn't seem like the type to show any signs of weakness, and she decided that there was definitely more to him that met the eye. It was with this that she finally figured out a way to talk with him more relaxed. Sake. She grabbed two saucers and a large bottle of sake and made her way to the seat across from his spot on the couch. Pulling a low, round table between them, she sat down and poured them both a drink.

He watched as she took her seat across from him and began to pour them some sake. Normally he would have told her that he didn't drink, although in reality he did but always in the privacy of either his study or his room, but just as soon as the thought came it flew out the window. Why you might ask? Because as she leaned over to hand it to him, she also bent over far enough for him to catch a marvelous view of her perfect chest. So he did the only thing a man could, swallowed deep in his throat and took the saucer to distract her from his gaze.

"I would like to thank you again for walking me home, Taicho." She said with a warm smile.

"It was my pleasure, Fukitaicho."

"Rangiku."

"Pardon me?"

"Please call me Rangiku. I have never been one for formalities concerning my name, but if you must, just Matsumoto would be fine."

"Very well, Matsumoto."

She smiled again before downing her cup of sake and pouring more into her cup. He was also a heavy drinker himself, so he had no problem taking her lead and downing his share.

'_Besides, it's just sake,' _He thought to himself.'…_what is the worst that can happen?'_

An hour and two sake bottles later found the occupants of the small apartment on the cusp of control. It turned out to not be a regular bottle of sake, and not even the more potent kind he kept in his chambers, but it was called 'Demon Sake' and it was the most potent he had ever consumed. The alcohol did the trick when it came to loosening up their tongues and they were actually able to have a great conversation. They talked about everything from politics to their least favorite colors to methods of boosting moral and ways to improve skills while practicing. Byakuya was pleasantly surprised by the conversation because he always knew that for her to have become a lieutenant that she must have superior knowledge, but that is different from experiencing it first hand.

He hadn't expected her views on nobility and poverty to be so reasonably founded, and he liked the way she could talk about problems facing the Seireitei with all of the wisdom and capabilities of an officer's rank, and then switch to more trivial things like why she loves shopping in the world of the living. It was refreshing to say the least, and he rather enjoyed her listening skills as well. Somehow he found himself telling her details about his life that not even Hisana knew, and he didn't mind it in the least. She didn't interrupt, only nodded politely and filled his saucer.

He told her about the side of nobility that no one sees, and the pressures of conformity that go along with it. When he explained their methods of how the young were chastised by hard rods and kneeling on loose gravel to name a few, she became irate and told him that if she were a noble she would rather die than to have someone strike at her child like they were a beast, and that she would also rather have grown up the way she did than to have 'a few dick-wads with ramrods shoved up their asses' change who she was and ruin her personality.

"_Everyone is different for a reason and there is nothing wrong with it! Our personalities make us who we are and there is no shame in being who we were born to be instead of being forced into who people think we should be!"_

He saw how her eyes were bright with indignation and fury and was in awe. Her righteous anger over an aspect that he himself dealt with growing up made something stir within his chest. She was even beautiful in anger, a fact he would store in his mind because while it was true, he didn't want to be on the receiving end of this woman's wrath. The drinks kept coming and they kept trading secrets. Soon they were in the sensitive subject of their past and it went way better than either one imagined.

He told her about his relationship with Hisana, and how she was responsible for him growing up. He told her how he was scandalous before she came along and quite rebellious, which made her giggle and state that she never would have thought he was a wild child. Then he told her about how she was his only confidant and how her friendship and compassionate nature matured him. He married her because she made him feel happy, and she took much of his stress away, but she was taken from him too soon. He then told her that he recently was able to put aside his grieving and attempt to move forward. Of course he left out the fact that it only happened about an hour and a half ago.

Then she told him about the true nature of her and Gin's relationship, and how it was never like it seemed. Sure, she loved him, but she was never sure why. She said it was like it was a hollow, one-sided affection.

"_He was never clear. He was like the fog. It was there all around you, but no matter how much you tried to reach it, it would always slip your grasp_._"_

One moment he was kind and treated her well, the next he was cruel and making her feel like nothing and no one. She even told him on the brink of tears about the day she gave herself to him. He took what she offered and left for months, only to come back and tell her that he was comparing her 'skills' to others. She couldn't tell if he was joking or telling the truth.

When Byakuya heard about all of this, he wished that Ichimaru was still alive so that he could kill him himself. How dare he treat such a wonderful creature like she was never enough? She deserved the moon and the stars and everything else that could be given to her and never like how that traitorous bastard did. He found out why she was in the clearing and now understood her tears. Rangiku loved the man because he was the only one she had ever really known; just as he loved Hisana. Only hers was a broken love that was left unfulfilled. He watched as a tear made its way down her cheekbone and she turned her head away so he could not see her cry. He reached over the table and took her face in his right hand and turned her towards him before using his thumb to wipe away the small trail of water.

Which is why they were both on the very end of their control. He looked down upon her large sad eyes, and the sorrow that he had seen from the distance was even more pronounced in close quarters. She deserved more than that. He watched the way those bright baby blues stared at him, with fascination and with need. He saw how her cheeks were once again flushed and her full lips were slightly parted. Then his control finally reached its breaking point as the pink tip of her tongue darted out and over her lips and left them wet and moisturized. He took that as an invitation and descended upon her face and met her lips with his for the first time.

Explosive. That's how the kiss felt. His lips were strong against hers and stole the strength from her knees. Then he coaxed her mouth open and began to gently massage his tongue against hers. The kiss went from being gentle to passion kindling within moments.

'_Great Kami…he's one good kisser…' _she thought to herself as his lips moved on top of hers.

'_Mmm...cherries. Delicious. Must have more.' _was all that his mind could make up after getting a taste of Rangiku. With every passing moment the kiss became more greedy and commanding. One of her hands made its way onto his shoulder as the other one took up residence in his hair. Quickly grabbing her around the hips, he lifted her over the small table and she reacted by wrapping her long voluptuous legs around his hips. He sat down in the middle of the couch with her straddling him and continued the battle of tongues with the blue-eyed beauty.

Rangiku was at a loss for thought. No, not because she had been drinking, but because she didn't really know what she was feeling. Sure, she had been worked up before, but it usually was very anticlimactic with Gin. It was usually a quickie and she had to finish herself off. Not very positive connotations when it came to sex, but dear God this man had her in a frenzy. She couldn't stop from running her hands down his partially bare chest and the way his hands left lightning in their wake.

Byakuya was no better. He, like Rangiku, knew how to hold his liquor so it wasn't due to a drunken stupor that he was unable to piece together a coherent thought; but because she felt so perfect on top of him like this. Her curves were in all of the right places and he couldn't stop touching them. Her dress was so short that when he sat them down it rode almost the entire way up her thighs, and his hands were instantly drawn there. He ran one palm up her side and cupped her breast and began to knead it as his other hand traveled around her large hips and took a firm grasp of her luscious backside.

Frantically their hands caressed one another, pulling themselves hard against each other in a heart pounding melody. She wanted to feel more of him. She needed to feel his bare chest beneath her. Pulling off his captains' haori, next she began to work on his muscle-T. Releasing her lips from his, she leaned away just enough to grab the ends of the shirt and tug.

He raised his arms allowing her to remove the shirt and smirked at the look that she gave him. Her mouth was hanging open and her eyes were glazing over with what he knew was lust and appreciation. She put her hands over his bare chest and he sucked in a breath. Her hands were warm and had a delicate strength, and everywhere she touched she set on fire. He closed his eyes and reveled in the feel of her exploring his body.

She watched as his muscles contracted under her touch and then she had to urge to taste him. She licked her lips, leaned over, and planted kisses on his pectorals and trailed upwards until she reached his neck. Then, she licked the outer shell of his ear and let out a moan as she felt him grind his hips into hers and let out a groan of his own. That noise what the sexiest thing she had ever heard and she wanted to hear it again, so this time she ground her hot core hard against his impossibly hardened erection.

He couldn't stop the groans that left his throat as she pressed her hips hard against his. She was amazing. He began to kiss her neck and pulled down the top of her halter dress exposing her lace bound chest to him, then he hiked up her dress the rest of the way so that the only things that were between them were his hakama and her panties. His boxers didn't count because his engorged length had since escaped out of the hole in their front as she ground herself onto him. He began to lick and suck her nipples through their lace coverings and loved how she arced her back into him allowing him better access. Then he took her hips in both his hands and pushed her down hard onto his erection. She gave a low moan and gripped his hair in her hands.

Oh how bad he wanted to be inside her, but although she probably wouldn't mind if he fucked her senseless on the couch, he wanted to take her on a bed and make her writhe beneath him. He grabbed a hold of her ass and swiftly stood up and carried her to the small hallway. Leaning her up against the wall, he took possession of her mouth once again. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and her legs were clamped around his hips so she didn't fall. One of his hands managed to snake up the inside of her thighs and moved the lace fabric to the side. Then he began to massage her dripping wet core and set her ablaze with wanton desire.

Never one to be outdone she grabbed the belt of his hakama and pulled it loose, making them drop to the floor around his ankles. Then she saw _him._

'_Oh god he is huge!'_

She had only ever been with Gin, so she didn't know that their sized varied to this extent. Shit he was hung like a champion horse! Not only was he long, but he was thick, so thick that when she touched him her fingers barely reached around him. She heard him groan again as she began to stroke him slowly in time with his hands moving on her clit. She felt as he began to slowly thrust two fingers within her and let out a breathy moan and squeezed him harder eliciting more groans from him.

"Mmm…Taicho…"

"Byakuya. Call me Byakuya, little butterfly."

"ok…Byakuya"

His name never sounded sweeter as it came off of her lips. She was a goddess; a strong warrior and a beautiful woman. He had to have her, there was no other way. No one else could give her what he could, and he would be damned if any other man ever touched her how he was at this moment. He removed his fingers from her and lifted her up against him again and opened the door on his right. Lucky guess for him because it just happened to be her bedroom.

Gracefully, he laid her down on her bed and grabbed the upper hem of her dress and pulled it down and off of her. Her hair was spread out like a halo around her face, and her body glowed in the light of the moon. Getting on top of the bed and kneeling over her, he grabbed her and put her in a sitting position so he could take off her bra. After unhooking it, he watched in fascination at how her large globes bounced once released from their lacey prison. Taking one into his hand he started to gently massage it as he wrapped his lips around the other, making her mewl softly.

Finishing with the other breast, he lowered himself to her underwear and slowly began to peel it down. Once removed, he looked at her and saw her in all of her glory and was it a sight. Her nether lips were bare and he could see her moisture glistening in the moonlight. His already painfully stiff member throbbed with the sight and he decided he wanted to taste her.

Raising her thighs over his shoulders and picking up her hips with his hands, he dipped his head and gave one long lick after another from the bottom of her moist core to her pearl. She couldn't help but buck her hips at his attentions. She had never experienced oral sex because Gin was an in and out type of guy, but this, this was amazing. Soon she found herself with her hands desperately gripping Byakuya's hair as she reached her first climax for the night.

Before she could even catch her breath, she sat up and pushed him over to his back as she pulled his boxers off of his hips and down his muscular thick legs. He was going to try to flip her back over when he felt her petal soft lips wrap around his cock and his head automatically fell back onto the bed and he let out a load groan of approval. She continued to bob her head up and down over his engorged length until she felt his loins tighten and him spill his seed in her mouth. Rangiku never tasted cum before, and she decided that she liked his and swallowed. It wasn't sour, just spicy. She never had to taste Gin's because he was not into foreplay.

'_What the Hell, why am I still comparing him to Gin? Obviously this man has already one-upped the other bastard who purposely walks around with his eyes closed to block out people. Time to let go Gin. Sorry, I will never forget you, but we are done.'_

Crawling back up his body she gave him a devilish smirk and began to kiss him again. Before she could do anything more he rolled them over and deepened the kiss. He felt himself getting hard again as he tasted her sweet lips and settled himself between her legs. Pulling back from the kiss he leaned his forehead against hers and looked her in the eyes. How bad he wanted this, but he knew already that just one night would never satisfy him. He wanted more than her body, so much more, and if she didn't he had to know.

"Are you certain? I do not think that I can just have you for one night, Rangiku. You deserve better than that little butterfly. You deserve the moon, the stars and so much more, and I wish to give it to you if you allow me to do the honor of remaining by your side."

Eyes opening wide at his confession, she gasped and her blue gaze softened and she saw the sincerity in his rich violet orbs and heard it in his deep baritone voice. Never had she felt like she was anything special as like he was describing, and never did she think that anyone would think of her in that light unless they were only after her body but she could sense no deception in his statement. Her baby blues sparkling on the verge of tears looked at him and she smiled.

"I have never been more sure of anything else, Byakuya."

His heart was still pounding fiercely within his chest after she answered him and he kissed her passionately as he slid his thick member within her tight hot sheath. She was so tight and he had to let out a large groan of appreciation for her perfect body. She also let out a breathy moan as he fully seated himself inside of her. Slowly he began to thrust into her, reveling in the way her passage wrapped around his like it belonged there and nowhere else.

Her nails were scratching his back as her legs were squeezing his hips in a silent plea for more friction. Leaning over he whispered in her ear.

"Tell me what you want, my butterfly"

"I…mmm…harder please…more"

Sucking on her neck he acquiesced to her request and began to pump into her harder and faster. Soon he was going so fast that she could not keep up with his thrusts and had to just lay there and take the beating he was giving her, and she had to admit that she was enjoying every moment of it. She never felt so alive, and so good before, and she did not ever want to give it up. She began to feel the coil within her stomach tighten, and lost all coherent thought.

"…deeper please…faster!"

At her desperate cries he grabbed a firm hold of her hips and pounded into her hot wet core mercilessly. He could feel himself nearing his end when her walls began to clench around him and he grit his teeth to keep himself from cumming before her.

Suddenly she felt that coil snap and she was thrown into a world of bliss while screaming his name at the top of her lungs. Her climax forced his own as her walls milked him of all of his seed as he groaned out her name deep in his throat.

Collapsing on top of her, they fought to catch their breath. He kissed her throat and then her lips before he pulled out and lay next to her, pulling her onto his chest. It had been so long since he felt this way. Her weight on top of him and the way she fit against him felt right. Even the way her arm and leg automatically curled around him was perfect. For the first time in a very long time, he felt happy. He made a promise to himself at that moment that he would follow this through to the end, no matter where it took him. Because somewhere deep inside, he knew that she was exactly what he needed, and come hell or high water, he was going to show her.

Mirroring his thoughts, she hugged herself tighter towards him and planted a few kisses on his chest. She knew that this was going to be a new kind of road with a lot of interesting turns with him being a noble and all. Not to mention a captain. But she was going to take in all in stride like she did everything else. She was happy, and she was not going to give it up that easily. Looking out the window, she saw that the sky was beginning to show signs of brightening and let out a sigh. Looks like their night was coming to an end. And she didn't even get sleep, well, not that she would rather had slept then experience a mind-blowing sexual encounter thought.

"Why cant the night last any longer?" she asked him looking up at him. Suddenly she found herself pinned underneath him again. Then she saw a glimmer of mischievousness in his eyes and a small smirk at the corner of his lips as he looked down at her.

"But the night has only begun, my little butterfly" he said as he ground against her. She gasped as she felt him harden against her thigh and enter into her dripping wet passage once again. With a deep moan, the last thought that crossed her mind was simply, _'I think I can get used to this'_.

So there they stayed intertwined in a lovers embrace until well after the sun had arisen, basking in the warmth of one another and thanking the heavens above for sending someone to mend what had been broken.


End file.
